offbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Legally Can We "Let It Go"?
}} Legally Can We "Let It Go"? is the fiftieth episode of Off Book: The Improvised Musical, and features guests Bowen Yang and Matt Rogers of the podcast Las Culturistas. The musical follows four Illumination Entertainment/Broadway producers intent on using "Let it Go" from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frozen_(2013_film) Frozen] in their musicals to sell merchandise, and how they deal with the obstacle the Disney Corporation poses. Plot Act I Four money-hungry Broadway producers and Illumination Entertainment executives gather in a meeting, preparing for the opening of a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rescuers_Down_Under Rescuers Down Under] musical adaptation. Together, they decide that pushing merchandise is their greatest priority, pricing everything at $60 ("You Gotta Push Merch"). They decide to try and put the song "Let it Go" from Frozen in every one of their musicals, as it pulls crowds, but in order to do so they decide they must kill the entire Disney Corporation ("They Must Go"). At a Disney team retreat in Ojai, California, a spirit encased in a crystal pendant warns Disney employee Ethel of impending danger, and she becomes briefly possessed by violent spirits, including former executives of Universal Studios ("Oh Me, Oh My, I Love Ojai"). The Broadway producers brainstorm a new plan after their attempt to kill the Disney employees with violent crystal pendants fails. They decide to utilize their strengths—killing with potential theatrics and Minions, although they acknowledge that, should they be caught, it may prove problematic to have something so profitable be associated with literal murder. However, they recognize that many famous figures have successfully bounced back after doing problematic and criminal things. With that in mind, the producers decide to find a celebrity to commit the mass-murder for them. They consider: Woody Allen, Johnny Depp, Academy Award Winner Kobe Bryant, and Casey Affleck, finally settling on Sean Penn to lead the Minions ("Little Bit of Scandal"). Sean Penn increasingly struggles to instruct 800 energetic and loud Minions in murdering the Disney Corporation, and the Minions offer suggestions involving chalk poison, a seven-hour screening of Angels in America (parts one and two), nuclear codes, just one corndog, and a real big balloon ("...And a Real Big Balloon!"). The Broadway producers/Illumination Entertainment determine this another failure, and after some self-reflection, they decide not to murder Disney after all, and instead just to put "Let it Go" in one of their own musicals. By the time Disney eventually notices, they will already have sold all their merch ("Put 'Let It Go' in the Goddamn Show"). Act II On opening night, Garrett, a Broadway performer, discloses to costar Melissa that she is nervous for her big song, "Let It Go." While helping each other dress, they wonder whether it is possible for Broadway costars to fall in love, and they confess their affection for each other. Two technical specialists for the show also confess their love for each other, and a Broadway director likewise admits his love for his cast and crew, which he shows by buying them all lunch ("Is It a Trope?"). The hosts of Broadway-themed podcast Play 'N' Playbills discuss the fact that, recently, every show on Broadway has "Let It Go" in it, including revivals and plays. They share an exclusive montage from shows incorporating the song within their performances including: Kinky Boots, Rent, Newsies, A Midsummer Night's Dream (in which there are two Pucks), and a Subway commercial ("Let It Go Montage"). The producers are upset. Every since they began putting "Let It Go" in their musicals, all other productions have copied them, including Hamilton, which completely repurposed the lyrics in "Alexander Hamilton" to describe Elsa (played by Lin Manuel Miranda) ("Let It Go Montage Reprise"). This is cutting into the Producers' business. They discuss the merits of Idina Menzel's voice, particularly in If/Then ("If/Then"). Producers Jameson and Archibald come up with a plan to get Idina Menzel to sue the producers, at which point they will offer her the lead role in Minions: the Musical, as a settlement. Idina will then perform "Let It Go" in their show, preventing other productions from using it, as Broadway singers retain the rights to the songs they sing. They toast to their successful idea ("Business Boners"). Meanwhile, Idina Menzel is spending time at home with her butler, Reginald. Unexpectedly, Nicole Parker passes by, followed by Stephanie J. Block, Eden Espinosa, and (briefly) Margaret Hamilton from MGM's The Wizard of Oz. ''The other past Elphabas are now lawyers for the industry, and attempt to coerce Idina Menzel into ''Minions: the Musical, and sign the contract filing a lawsuit against (and, presumably, settling with) Illumination Entertainment ("You're a Draw, Baby Girl"). She agrees to accept the offer and signs. Rehearsals begin immediately. Now working on a new show, the tech specialists have been moved to opposite sides of the stage and rarely see each other anymore. As a result, they've drifted apart. Melissa and Garret have likewise fallen out of love since he was cast with a Minion with overalls and her without. Idina Menzel performs her solo, and the $60 merchandise sells successfully ("The Show Goes On Show Also Ends"). Show/Hide Musical Cast Jessica McKenna * Illumination Entertainment/Broadway Producer Archibald * Disney Employee #1 * Hissing Crystal Pendant Spirit * Minion Stuart/Sam * Technical Specialist #1 * Play 'N' Playbills Host #1 * Kinky Boots Actor #2 * Rent Actor #2 * Newsies Actor #3 * A Midsummer Night's Dream Puck #1 * Hamilton's Aaron Burr * Nicole Parker * Stephanie J. Block Zach Reino * Illumination Entertainment/Broadway Producer Nigel * Disney Employee #4 * Sean Penn * Technical Specialist Kyle * Play 'N' Playbills Host #2 * Rent Actor #1 * Newsies Actor #1 * A Midsummer Night's Dream Puck #2 * Hamilton's John Laurens * British Butler Reginald * Margaret Hamilton Matt Rogers * Illumination Entertainment/Broadway Producer Gary * Disney Employee #3 * Minion #1 * Garrett * Broadway Director * Play 'N' Playbills Host #3 * Kinky Boots Actor #1 * Rent Actor #3 * Newsies Actor #2 * A Midsummer Night's Dream Actor #3 * Subway Commercial Actor Bowen Yang * Illumination Entertainment/Broadway Producer Jameson * Disney Employee Ethel * Spirits of Former Executives of Universal Studios * Minion #2 * Melissa * Play 'N' Playbills Host #4 * Kinky Boots Actor #3 * Rent Actor #4 * Newsies Actor #4 * A Midsummer Night's Dream Actor #4 * Lin Manuel Miranda as Elsa in Hamilton * Idina Menzel Songs * "You Gotta Push Merch" (5:11) * "They Must Go" (9:36) * "Oh Me, Oh My, I Love Ojai" (12:31) * "Oh Me, Oh My, I Love Ojai (Sandwich Reprise)" (16:31) * "Little Bit of Scandal" (18:08) * "...And a Real Big Balloon!" (22:04) * "(Let's Put) 'Let It Go' in the Goddamn Show" (25:32) * "Is It a Trope?" (31:44) * "Let It Go Montage" (36:27) * "Let It Go Montage (Hamilton Reprise)" (40:55) * "If/Then" (42:17) * "Business Boners" (47:00) * "You're a Draw, Baby Girl" (50:06) * "The Show Goes On (The Show Also Ends)" (54:04) Closing Song: * "I Don't Think So, Honey" (I Don't Think So, Honey) (1:03:55) Merch That Is $60 * Playbills * Mugs * Trinkets * Shirts * Chair cosies * Coffee table books * Photos of Bernadette Peters Eating a Fucking Ham Onstage * Tiny keychains * Pictures of your friend * Enamel pins * Regular pins * Everything As We Say Every Week... Gallery Legally Can We "Let It Go"? 1.jpg Legally Can We "Let It Go"? 2.jpg Legally Can We "Let It Go"? 3.jpg Legally Can We "Let It Go"? 4.jpg Legally Can We "Let It Go"? 5.jpg Legally Can We "Let It Go"? 6.jpg Legally Can We "Let It Go"? 7.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Bowen Yang Category:Matt Rogers Category:I Don't Think So, Honey Category:Completed plot summary